


Herr Doktor

by 3ggnoth3r3



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Belly Kink, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Medical Kink, Sex Toys, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ggnoth3r3/pseuds/3ggnoth3r3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>——> Indulging my Medical Kink, and also taking advantage of the fact that I love me some dominating, somewhat cold-at-times Hermann Gottlieb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herr Doktor

Newt isn’t so sure about this, but Hermann wants to experiment. He shrugs and figures whatever will keep Hermann on the relaxed side. So Newt strips down as instructed and climbs up on the cold metal table. 

"Herm?" His voice comes out a little squeaky. "What’s…uh, what’s with these straps?" His voice quivers a little and cracks when he says "straps."

"You’ll find out. Now, on all fours, please." Hermann’s voice is doing that whole clinical doctor thing. Newt shivers. Whether it’s from the cold or nerves or both, he’s not certain yet.

He grunts and holds himself up. He turns slightly and sees Hermann snap on some latex gloves. Newt lets out a shuddering breath.

Then it gets crazy.

A hand on his back firmly forces his upper body down. He hisses as his nipples touch the cold surface. He’s on his elbows now. Hermann straps his wrists down to the table with leather straps that are riveted to the table. 

"Hey, what-!" A smack to his rear silences him with a yelp.

Newt blushes to his ears when he feels Hermann fasten two thick straps down over each ankle, holding him fast to the table. He has very little movement allowance, and he squirms experimentally against his restraints. He feels the blood rush to his face when he realizes that no matter which way he bends his knees or tries to stretch his arms, he’s locked into a position that leaves his rear up in the air and exposed. 

A final strap is tightened over his upper back, holding his chest against the table. 

He breathes harder, feeling his doughy middle sag down slightly against his uppermost thigh areas. 

Hermann is wearing his glasses. Oh god. 

"Mm. Very good, Newton. Are you ready for your exam?" 

"Y-yes."

"Excellent. Now, do try and keep quiet, won’t you?" 

Newt is about to ask what’s next when he feels two cold, lubed up fingers push into his rectum. He squeaks in shock and strains against his restraints. 

"That’s it, good boy…" Hermann purrs, his soft voice in contrast with the harshness of his fingers scissoring brutally inside Newt’s tight hole. 

Newt groans and bites his lip against the sensations assaulting his ass. 

The fingers push in and pull out, stretching him relentlessly as a gloved hand comes down to fondle the soft flesh of his lower stomach. 

"Tsk tsk. Subject seems to have been ignoring nutritional guidelines as of late. He is growing softer and fuller by the day, especially in the midsection. Tattoos seem unaffected- for the time being." 

Newt hears the smirk in Hermann’s voice. He can’t help but groan as those long fingers squeeze and palpate his middle from outside and the other fingers continue to assault his ass from the inside. 

Hermann gives his belly a particularly firm pinch just around his navel, and brushes against the tip of his rapidly-hardening cock before stroking his lower back. The fingers in his ass pull out with a squelching noise.

"Now I’m going to need you to relax, Newton."

"Ugh…s’a bit hard, yanno… you’re really-"

"Well, I warned you." Hermann sighs and something shockingly cold and firm and smooth pushes inside him. 

Newt cries out in surprise, straining harder than ever against his bonds. 

He shivers all over as the THING inside him twists slightly before being pushed firmly inside another few inches. It’s further inside than he’s used to, and the cold metal makes him grit his teeth.

"Do relax, Newton." There it is again, that condescending tone. Dick, Newt thinks. He can’t wait to get back at Hermann with a week full of pranks. Of course it’ll just end in more makeup sex and probably some angry sex, but he’s okay with that. He still thinks Hermann is a dick. "It’s just a speculum." 

"A-a WHAT?! H-hey, man… what the hell do you need to- AGH!" 

The speculum is OPENING. It stretches him wider and wider until he can feel the cold air of the lab caressing his insides. Newt lets out a cry that only gets higher in pitch as the object is fully dilated inside him. 

"What a sight you make, Newton. Subject is opened at a diameter of approximately two and a half inches. I am unsure if this will be sufficient preparation for the insertion of vibrator ‘Otachi Twenty Thousand,’ but we will find out in due time." 

Newt wriggles his hips experimentally, but he is punished with a slap to his ass. Hermann’s gloved hand holds the speculum in place. Newt thinks for a moment about using his safe word, but he stops himself. He wants to feel this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this in literally ONE GO, with no beta. Please excuse any grammatical errors. I just needed to get this one out there. XD


End file.
